


Happy Birthday Chrissy

by Darkchrisbarrieblood



Category: Chris Barrie - Fandom
Genre: Deprivation of sex drive, Drunken behaviour, F/M, M/M, Marriage, Masturbation, Near character death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-25 02:58:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2606000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkchrisbarrieblood/pseuds/Darkchrisbarrieblood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The days before Chris's birthday; Chris gets some unexpected presents from people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What's wrong?

**Author's Note:**

> Work in progress  
> (I, in no way, know anything about Chris Barrie's family life nor do I wish to.Its just a fragment of my imagination!)

The 26th of March couldn’t have come soon enough. Craig knew it was two days before Chris’s birthday but it was the only day which he could go out with him.  
“Chris?” Craig asked; leaning on the table where Chris was reading his script studiously.  
Chris glanced up at Craig but continued to read his script; “What do you want?”  
“Just want to ask if you’re doing anything tonight.” Craig asked and shifted slightly.  
Chris sighed, “Why?”  
“Because I was thinking about taking you out tonight, you know, for a drink.”  
Chris sighed, “Well, I don’t know. I wanred to do some work on the car but…I suppose I could join you.”  
Feeling pleased, Craig smiled and sat next to Chris at the table.  
“On one condition…” Chris said and looked at his script still.  
“Oh?”Craig said in a happy tone, yet sighed inside; usually when Chris said that there were conditions on things it usually ruined Craig’s plans.  
“You don’t get me too drunk…and…”  
“hey, I thought you said only one!” Craig said.  
“Let me finish. Yo don’t get me too drunk and don’t exploit any part of me when I am.” Chris smiled and drew a shape on his script.  
“Alright…” Craig said and smiled at him; eyeing the lines on the script.  
Craig had had the plan of making Chris drunk, but wasn’t sure how far to take him. He had only seen Chris drunk once, but even then he wasn’t the drunkest he could be. As he watched as the man read through and studeind the script with care, he often wondered how different he would be free from the clutches of formalities.  
“So, what’s going on tomorrow eh?” Craig asked; relaxing his body language.  
“Oh err, Alecks is taking me out.” Chris smiled but then it became apparent that something was on his mind.  
“Whats wrong?” Craig asked and placed his hands on the desk.  
“Nothing. Im fine.” Chris said, lying.  
Craig decided that now would be a good time to leave Chris alone: being a quiet person about his family he didn’t want to intrude any further.  
He watched as he Chris read the lines in his head; mouthing some of them, but for a few of the lines he winced painfully.  
Craig had an idea about what was making Chris wince ; on the news several days ago was an article about this girl who had been attacked and Chris had been acting strangely since that day. Wanting to consult him, he began to look up the article on his phone.  
"Not rehearsing?" Chris asked and rubbed his arm slightly.  
"Not yet." Craig said and carefully typed in the name 'Nakila' in his search bar.  
"What you doing?" chris asked and looked over at Craig.  
"Oh just researching something." Craig said and found the article. As he read it, he looked over at Chris who hadnt realised what Craig was doing.  
The article was short; the report on the girl seemed to be missing some details but had been updated recently. Craig got to the description of the girl; ' _16 year old caucassian girl, brown long hair."_  
Craig didnt seem to recognise her; nor knew about why Chris was so concerned, until he saw more of the report.  
' _A few days ago, Nakila, as she wanted to be known, was found seriously injured in her room, with her arms completely cut down the middle and the name Chris Barrie etched onto her wrist...'_  
"Oh God..." Craig said to himself and bowed his head, dropping the phone on the table.  
"What?" Chris asked and looked over at Craig suspiciously.  
"Oh Nothing, just something I read."  
"What was it about?"  
"nothing." Craig said and then went to grab his phone. Chris glanced over before Craig could cover it and saw his name; memories of the event came to him.  
"That...wasnt...nothing...was..it.." Chris said; trying to forget all the blood which he saw.  
"Err...no..." Craig said and watched as Chris bowed his head and closed his eyes; seeming to be hyperventilating. "Are youall...?"  
"Fine." Chris replied; managing to recover what was left of his sanity.  
"Sure?"  
"Why would it matter to you?" Chris said and picked up his script from the table.  
"Where you going?"  
"Somewhere..." Chris said and left the room. Craig watched as Chris left in a saddened manner.  
Worrying about where he was going,  he decided to follow him a little.  Walking out into the fine air of the afternoon, he watched as Chris walked down the Shepperton road, signed himself out, and then made his way around the corner.  
The woman at the gate asked him where he was going.  
Craig decided that he could tell her, "Oh I wanted to see where Chris was going."  
"I wouldnt if I were you." she said and seemed to be a little saddened.  
"Why? Im worried about him you see..." Craig said.  
"Well, he going to his...special place..."  
"Why?"  
"He's remembering his father...put it that way..."  
"Oh..," Craig said and realised. "well thanks..." Craig said to her and left the idea of following him alone.  
  
Craig sat in the hotel room, reading through his script and watched as the clock ticked round to fiveo'clock. He was expecting Chris back any minute; hoping he wasnt too upset.  
Not being able to stop worrying, he then began to read through the news story again. Could this have been the reaosn why Alecks had rang Craig that night?  
As he began to check through his messages, a wet Chris walked in; his script stuffed into his pocket.  
"Hey." Craig said and locked his phone.  
Chris said nothing and hung his coat up on the back of the door; dripping wet.  
"You okay?" Craig asked and looked up and down Chris's body "You were gone for an hour."  
"Im fine..." Chris said and sat on the sofa.  
Craig joined him and placed a hand on Chris's back.  
"What else is wrong?"  
"Nothing. What makes you ask?" Chris said and went over to the kitchen.  
"You just seem to be acting strangely."  
"In what way?" Chris asked and poured himself some water.  
"Well, I know something's wrong put it that way." Craig said and examined his body again; his left hand clenced around something.  
"Is it to do with Alecks?" Craig asked but the regretted it.  
chris didnt answer, yet made some panicked short breaths: a clue.  
"Well, you have tonight to look forward to. " Craig said and smiled.  
"Remember what I said though yeah?" Chris smiled and then took off his jacket.  
"Got it.No exploitation and not too drunk." Craig smiled back; hping the plan would go ahead.  
"Where we going?" Chris asked, "you know, just incase Alecks catches me."  
"And?" Craig asked suspisciously.  
"Becuae she is taking me out remember?" Chris said and sighed.  
"Oh yeah. Well, lets just forget about that right?"  
"Right."  
"After all, its nearly your birthday."  
"Oh God, dont remind me." Chris groaned but seemed happier than before.


	2. Strange apparitions in a pub setting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig realises what is wrong with Chris...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains graphic imagery

Voices murmured as everyone in the pub was enjoying themselves; this was the put where Craig and Chris would usually go to after take along with Danny and Robert. The lights hung low as the night air moved around the rooms through small windows which amplified the noise of the pub to the outside.  
Craig stood at the bar and watched as Chris looked under the table; his t-shirt’s pattern glowing in the light.  
“What you having Craig?” The bartender asked: a young man with short hair.  
“Oh, two vodkas.” Craig said and smiled.  
“How’s he coping?” The bartender asked, pointing over at chris who continued to fiddle under the table.  
“Oh, okay I guess.”  
“Saw him earlier going into the forest clearing. Thats were he usually goes to morn.”  
“Oh. Well I heard about that girl.” Craig asked and wondered whether they should be speaking this casuallt about him.  
“Yeah. That Nakila girl; apparently she was err... funny in the head.” The bartender said and revelaedthe drinks.  
As Craig paid, the bartender bent over to him and said “His wife hasn’t seen him for a while, think about that...”  
“Thanks.” Craig said and walked over to the table. Placing Chris’s drink on the table, he noticed that he became very suddenly aware of Craig’s presence. Looking out the corner of his eye, he saw several pole dancers dancing on these men’s tables; the men shouting and whistling at them.  
“Drink.” Craig said and took his seat next to Chris.  
“Oh, thanks.” Chris smiled and grabbed the glass; its coldness spiking into his hands.  
“What were you doing?”  
“Talking to Alecks. She’s worried about me; just got back tonight.” Chris smiled and looked admiringly at his phone.  
“How is she?”  
“Fine. Says she has some surprises for me. I hope its nothing bad.” Chris said and drank the drink in his glass.  
“Whats;s this?” Chris asked him.  
“Vodka. Wanted to see how bitter you liked it.” Craig said .  
After a short silence, Craig continued his sentence, “Why you worried about Alecks?”  
“No reason.” Chris sighed.  
“No, there is a reason, why?” Craig asked and looked at him socerned.  
“Alright, usually when Alecks says she has surprises and wants to take me somewhere it usually leads to...” Chris said and paused.  
“To.?” Craig asked and wanted Chris to say it.  
“usually leads to us to having...s...sex. And I don’t think I can cope with that.”  
“Why?” Craig asked and sipped his vodka.  
“I don’t want to give her a child. Plus, her sister recently miscarried.”  
“Oh god...” Craig said and felt his pain.  
“Look, just tell her what you think.”  
“I cant! What am I meant to do? I cant tell her. Oh sorry wife, I cant give you what yoy want tongight as Im scared I will seed you. When I am like that Craig, I am...” Chris said and felt awkward.  
“Alright, enough information.” Craig replied. “I understand.”  
Another silence, Chris drank some more and then looked at his phone again.  
“So, that means you’re...” craig asked, not really knowing why.  
“Yes.” Chris replied, understanding what he meant and shifted awkwardly. “ I promised her I wouldn’t..”  
“Why?” craig asked confused.  
“Because she wants to reward me. “ Chris said, “God, that was obvious even for me. I bet even Sherlock knew that!”  
“Reward you? Is that what you call it?”  
“What else do you want mne to call it? Oh my wife wants to make me orgasm hard so she asked me not to play with myself ... That good enough?”  
“Yes...alright i get it.” Craig replied. Mental note; Chris is always angry when drunk.  
Awkwardness filled the air as Chris’s condition became apparent; why were they having this conversation? Was it really relevant? Still Craig did say he wanted to treat him; getting him pissed just enough to make him sleep would be very easy to do.  
  


Two more pints later and drowsiness was slipping into Chris’s mind. He chose to drink; Craig didn’t force him. Craig watched as Chris began to try and get up; frustrated and tired.  
“Chrissy, sit down.”  
“No..” Chris replied and managed to stand; still undeasy on his feet.  
“You’re drunk mate.” Craig relied and laughed a little; seeing Chris drunk so much he refused advice was hilarious.  
“I know... I want to get home..” Chris saidna dn leant on Craig. “Take me home.”  
“Alright.” Craig said and put Chris over his arm, “Come on Chrissy.”  
The bartender came over to them as he opened hte door “ taht rdeprrived eh? Look after him.”  
“Will do.” Craig replied and lead Chris home.

As he opened the room door, Chris fell in and propped himself up with his hands.  
“Oh God...” he moaned as he begsan to army crawl to his room.  
“Chris, what you doing?”  
“Getting myself to bed. I feel weird.”  
“In what way?” Craig asked and kneeled down to Chris’s hight.  
“I don’t wish to explain.” Chris replied and then got up “Well, that got uncomfortable.”  
“What you mean?”Craig asked, but as he stood, he knew why. “Oh”  
“You really want to know don’t you?” Chris asked and squared up to Craig. “Why?”  
“Just because Im worried about you.”  
Chris smiled and then fell to the floor again; exhausted.  
Craig grabbed Chris behind the arms and dragged him to bed. As he took Chris's shoes off, he then left him to his own devices and left; Chris had began to wake up and was raging.   
"Well, tomorrow is going to be fun." Craig said to himself and closed Chris's door behind him.


	3. Realisation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig reaslises what is making chris act strangely...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still unfinished

Craig was awoken suddenly by Chris’s alarm in his room. Groaning, Craig hoisted himself up off the bed and rubbed his face. Why were morning’s always so difficult? As he looked at his reflection in the mirror, he groaned at the sight which always seemed to be there. The alarm continued to wail as Chris hadn’t turned it off. Finding this somewhat peculiar, he donned his dressing gown and decided to look in on Chris. As he walked out of his bedroom, he heard a knock at the door. As he opened it, he saw the bartender from last night. “Hello Craig.”   
He said and smiled. “Hi.” Craig simply replied “what you doing here?”   
“Oh. I want to apologise for something. How is he?”   
“I don’t know. He hasn’t turned his alarm off.”   
“Aah. Well that may be my fault.” He said and laughed awkwardly.   
“How?” Craig said and looked at him concerned.   
“Well. His wife was in contact with me and told me to put something in his drinks. That’s why I asked you whose drink was whose.”   
“Oh god what?”  
“Something to...enhance him...put it that way.”   
“Well he promised his wife he wouldn’t…”   
“I know. It’s to help her though. In a few minutes he will recover, it just happens when he gets drowsy; that was her plan too.”  
“Oh right.” Craig said and began to close the door, “Well I best get him up.”  
“Okay.” The man said and left. Craig closed the door and then turned to Chris’s bedroom door. As he opened it, the alarm tone stopped and a tired Chris lay there; one hand on his alarm, the other by his side.   
“Chrissy?” C  
raig said and walked in; a semi naked Chris lay there, tired and exhausted. “What?” Chris said and began to pant.   
“You alright?” He asked and wasn’t really sure why Chris was in the position he was. “Yeah. Just, felt hot last night.”   
“Oh?” Craig said and watched as he got up; evidence of what he tried to do last night hit him in the face. “Oh” Craig said and tried to get the image out of his head.   
“What?” Chris asked; unaware of his actions.  
“Nothing. Just remembered.” Craig said and smiled.   
“Anyway, what you want for breakfast?”  
“Anything.” Chris said and then donned his dressing gown.   
“Alright.” Craig said and left. All of this awkwardness was getting to Craig; awkwardness about his desires plus the ideas of this girl. Who was she? Then, Craig’s phone vibrated. As he answered the call, he became worried at the individual that was ringing him.  
“Alecks?”   
“Hello Craig.” She beamed and seemed fairly happy.  
“You okay.”  
“Oh im fine, but, I have a different plan for tonight.”   
“oh?” Craig said, “What?”   
“There’s this girl, she is connected somehow to Chrissy and she has a plan.”  
“Really?” “Yes, I suggest maybe discussing this on the night or lunchtime, she will want to meet us later but Chrissy cant be there.”  
“Why?” Craig asked and sat on the sofa.  
“Her presence is hissurprise. Look, there will be a party for him tomorrow night which gives us time to prepare, plus some time in the morning if I ‘ _perform my part well’_. Anyway, best go, bye.” Alecks replied and hung up.  
“Who was on the phone?” Chris asked, going over to the kitchen.  
“Oh, err, my wife.” Craig said; regretting what he said.   
“aah.” Chris said and made himself something to eat.   
“So, tonight, the big night eh?” Craig said and playfully punched him in the arm. “Yes.” Chris said and gave an awkward smile.   
“I hope it goes okay.”  
“Well, last night was okay, right?” Craig smiled.   
“Yes, although In feel I’ve been hit by a truck.” Chris laughed and ate his sandwich. “Yeah, you will get that.” He smiled and made himself a sandwich.  
“I did tell you not to exploit me...and from what I recall you did.”  
“How?”   
“I woke up this morning more frustrated than normal which usually occurs after I’ve...” Chris began and then felt his libido strike again.   
“Oh, well, that weren’t me. That must be you.”  
“Im really that,,,” Chris began.   
“Yeah.” Craig smiled and then ate his sandwich.   
“Oh god. That just makes it worse.” Chris said and thought about tonight.   
“Listen, just tell her how you feel. She will understand.” Craig said.  
“But, how do you know?” Chris said and sat down on the sofa, covering his crotch with it.   
“Because she is a loving wife. Better than mine.”   
“How?”   
“she just is.” Craig smiled.  
“Yes Alecks isnt yours....she’s mine.” Chris said and moved a hand over himself.   
“I know...” Craig replied and watched his body language; evidence of deprivation. Chris received a text message and leaned over to get his phone. As he unlocked it and saw the message, he sighed happily but then realised.  
“What is it?” Craig asked and sat next to him.  
“Alecks is coming to lunch with us.”   
“That’s good.” Craig said seeming surprised.  
“Well, I just hope she doesnt try anything...” Chris worried and grabbed his crotch painfully.  
“I dont think she willl...” Craig replied and tried to exclude the thoughts from his head. “Anyway best get dressed, got to rehearse remember.”  
“Yeah.” Craig said and got his clothes from his bedroom.

 


	4. Enter Alecks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris finally meets Alecks, but he isnt sure whethetr to talk to her about events during the night

 

 As they both went to leave, Craig admired Chris's clothing; jeans and a T-shirt was good enough as this was informal.  
"You ready?" Craig asked.  
"Im okay..." Chris said and inhaled deeply; putting on his leather jacket.  
“sure?”  
“As good as I can be.”   
“Okay.” Craig said and opened the door. As Chris left, nerves began top come to him as the time to see his wife became closer and closer.  
“Nervous?” Craig asked as he locked the door.  
“Yes...” Chris breathed and put his hands in his pockets.  
“Dont worry.” Craig said and shoved the keys in his pocket.   
As they walked down to the café where Robert and Danny would be waiting, Chris began to become more and more frustrated.  
“Whats up?” Craig asked and tapped him on the back.  
Chris didn’t reply; he was too busy thinking about him and his wife.   
Getting to the table, Danny and Robert sat their grinning to one another as they saw Craig  
“Heya.” They shouted and stood up to great them.  
“Hello.” Craig saidn and smiled back after giving them both a hug.  
Chris seemed not one to talk and looked around him; looking for someone.   
The other three exchanged glances and whispers as they realised who they were waiting for.  
“Come on Chris, sit down.” Robert said and so, Chris did.  
As chris sat, he crossed his leg and looked down at his phone.   
“Whats up?” Danny asked, getting too close.  
“Leave him Dan.” Craig laughed, but was being serious.  
“Nothing.” Chris said and stared daggers at him.  
“Alright.” Danny said and backed off and sar next to Robert.   
Craig took his seat next to chris and whispered to him “You will be fine.”  
As Chris glanced up from his phone, he saw Alecks there carrying a plastic bag in her hand. Chris didn’t get up; he couldn’t, well, he couldn’t and still keep conversations neutral.  
Alecks stood by the table and had a hand on her hip; seducing Chris slightly as she puffed out her chest.  
“Hi boys.” She said and sat down; similar to a teenage girl would react with her friends.   
Craig got up and allowed Alecks to sit next to Chris.  
As she shimmied her way across the chair, she smiled at her husband who smiled and put his phone in his pocket.  
“I got presents for you all.” She smiled and handed the presents out.   
Chris didn’t have a present as such , “you will get your present tomorrow, but I can give you one now.” She said and gained closer to him.  
She leaned in to kiss him, but then continued her conversation with the others.   
“Alecks..” Chris said and turned to her.  
“yes?” she said sweetly.  
“Can I talk to you a minute?” Chris said and got up.  
“sure.” She replied and they both went outside the cafe.  
“wonder whats going to happen?” Danny asked; joking.  
“I have an idea.” Craig replied and sighed; knowing what he was going to say.


	5. An understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally they talk, and Chris relises something...

The atmosphere outside was a mixture of lust, cigarette smoke and air.  
They sat in the smoker’s garden: the only place where they could get some peace.  
“Alecks.” Chris said as seriously as he could; ingoring his desires.  
“Yes darling, what is it?” she asked and puffed her chest out again.  
Wincing, chris said “What are you going to do to me tonight?”  
“Im going to reward you...” she whispered.  
“There’s a problem...” Chris said, unsure.  
“How?”  
“I...I don’t want to...” Chris began and tried to ignore his feelings.  
“Want to...?” she asked.  
“Want to do...’ _that’_. I don’t want to...give you a...child...” Chris said and a tear fell from his eye.  
“Why?” she asked and held his hands; rubbing the back with her thumbs.  
“Because...I don’t think I could cope with another child.” He managed to say .  
“That’s okay. I have something to tell you about that.” She replied and smiled.  
“What?” chris asked; feeling pain.  
“Tell you later.” She beamed again, then stood up, “come on, the others will be worried.”  
Walking back into the hotel, the others were discussing something at the table.  
“Hey, Chrissy’s back.” Danny shouted too loud.  
Chris walked over, hand in hand with his wife and the two of them sat back in their seats.   
“Everything alright?” Craig asked.  
“Oh fine.” Alecks replied and smiled; placing a hand on Chris’s thigh. Chris reacted by inhaling deeply and holding her hand where it was.  
“So, how was Germany Alecks?”  
“Fine. Saw Chris’s old base and the boys enjoyed it.” Alecks told them.  
“really?” Craig asked and looked over at her.  
“Yes. It was quite emotional really; my husband being there when he was younger.” She said and made a sad face at her husband.  
Chris kissed her forehead ans she leaned over; wanting to do more than just kiss her.  
“Yeah, still he is here now and it is his birthdasy tomorrow.”  
“Yes.” She said and moved her hand up Chris’s thigh a little.  
Chris inhaled deeply again; his feelings coming back.  
“excited?” Robert asked.   
All eyes turned to Chris, “Yes. I am.” Chris managed to say as normally as he could.  
“Good.” Alecks said and placed her head on his shoulder.  
  



	6. Goodbyes and awkwardness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alecks leaves the café and decide to tell Chris her plan.

An hour or so later, it was time for the others to leave. As Alecks got up, she turned to the others.  
“Gotta go boys. Got to get ready for tonight?”  
“Oh yeah?”Danny said; wanting to make a joke.  
“Yes Daniel. I am taking chris out to dinner.” Alecks grabbed her husbands arm as he got up (somewhat painfully)  
“Aww.” Robert smiled and congratulated them.  
“Craig, if Chris comes over yours, I will get changed round Monica’s.”  
“Monica?” Chris asked; a hint of anger. “As in...”  
“Yes, we met in Germany, she is back too. We’ve become friends.”  
“Alekcs...”  
“Nothing will happen. Anyway Olaf said he will be there too...”Alekcs smiled and kissed his cheek  
“Bye.” She waved and left.  
“Monica?” Robert asked.  
“Chris’s ex.” Craig simply said.  
Chris bowed his head. Why would Monica want anything to do with Alecks, besides makeb her feel guilty? Were they really friends? Something was definitely going on.  
“You alright?” Craig asked.   
“Yes...” Chris replied and then turned to him; waking up. “Coming?”  
“Yeah...?” Craig said confused and then left with Chris.  
“See ya tomorrow Chris.” Danny called.   
“Bye.” Chris replied and he and Craig left the cafe’s warm interior to the cooler air outside.  
“I cant do it craig...” Chris said, taking his shirt off in Craig’s room.  
“Why?”  
“Monica and Alecks...it feels like world war three will start...both people I married...” Chris saidna dn sat on Craig’s bed.  
“Yeah. But maybe Monica’s changed now...” Craig said and sat next to him.  
“Whats worseis that Monica wanted sex...” Chris said and looked at his crotch; libido firing up again.  
“Dont worry. Whoever’s got her now will have to keep up.”Craig joked and punched Chris in the arm.  
“I guess...” chris said and clenched his fist.  
“Is it getting that bad?” Craig asked and looked down.  
“Yes. She was teasing me.” Chris said and tried to calm down his feelings.  
“You attempted last night didn’t you?” Craig said awkwardly.  
“Yes. It got a little too much.” Chris said and looked down “Geez...” he moaned and preed a little.  
“well, she better do ya tonight then.” Craig smiled and placed a hand on Chris’s. “Otherwise you will blow anyway.”  
“Yes.” Chris moaned and exhaled deeply; holding his breath from holdibng back.  
After a very quick recovery, Chris replaced his trousers with suit ones and then begasn to button up his shirt. Doing so, Jackie (Craig’s wife) came up.  
“Oh, hello Chris.” She said sweetly and kissed Craig.  
“Hello.” Chris replied and watched as they kissed; their lips touching, giving him a short feel of heat.  
“Going somewhere nice tonight?”  
“Yes actually. Going out with Alecks.”  
“Aah. I see.”  
“Its my birthday tomorrow.” Chris said embarrassed.   
“Oh goody. Craig got you a card.”  
“He did?” Chros asked and looked over at Craig suspiciously.  
“Yes.” Craig replied and handed him an envelope. “I wasn’t going to give it to you yet because the kids haven’t signed it.”  
“Okay.” Chris said and handed it back. “Howare they?”  
“Fine.” Jackie replied. “Anyway, best go and make dinner. Best wishes for tomorrow.”  
“Thanks. Bye.” Chris and Craig both chorused.   
Chris got back to dressing himself.  
“Well, that was nice huh?” Craig said.  
"I guess." Chris replied and tied up his dickie bow.


	7. The night out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris and Alecks go out for dinner

The night came soon enough: Chris sat nervously on his chair and waited for his wife to come.  
Chris couldn't stop thinking about his needs and shook his legs to try and stop his desires; trying to control the amount of pree which he produced.  
Alecks came in; crimson dress  which shimmered pleasantly in the lights which shone brightly around the room. As she saw him, she smiled and blew a kiss as the doorman ticked her name off the list.  
As Alecks walked over hilding a hand bag tightly to her chest. Sitting down, she smiled and held Chris's hands tightly.  
The touch felt amazing; something he hadnt felt for a while.  
"You look amazing..." Chris complimented and continued to wiggle his legs.  
"You too. You look so cute in your little bow..." Alecks said happily.  
Chris blushed and felt like the whole world was watching him, but as he looked around him, he saw people talking happily to one another and several were couples kissing .  
Chris wanted to do the same to Alecks, but couldnt pluck up the courage to.  
"What is it?" she asked and then turned to the waiter and ordered drinks.  
"Nothing." chris said and thought about how he could ask.  
"Oh I think I know what you want." she said and smiled shyly. "Come here."  
Chris got up from his seat and walked over to hsi wife who was also standing up.  
"Okay. I missed this too..." Alecks said and placed her hands on his hips. Within a few moments, they met in a tight embrace;Chris controlled his tongue somehow.  
Afterwards, Chris smiled shyly and held her close to him.  
"You've wanted that a while didnt you?" Alecks whispered and began to sit back down.  
Chris let her go reluctantly and sat back in his seat.  
"So, how was the barracks then?"  
"Oh they were cool. It was amazing to see where you lived." she said and smiled, "I can just imagine you as a little baby lying in a little cot all small and..." she began, but stopped as the waiter came.

After they had ordered food, they continued their disscussion.  
"So, later..." Alecks said and shyly looked down and ate her food.  
"What?" Chris said, managing to swallow his food.  
"I mean what do you want to do later?" she asked and smiled.  
"I dont know." Chris said and then felt his libido surge again with heat.  
"I know something we can do..." she asked and looked suggestively at him.  
"Aah." Chris said and smiled at her: his libido surging more. "I, err, I need to just err..." Chris said and got up.  
"Oh okay, be back!" Alecks called over and watched him as he left.  
Chris walked into the toilets quite quickly and made his way into a cubicle. He didnt actually need to go, but he needed to sort himself.  
As he undid his belt, the extent of how much he was feeling became apparent. Shoving a hand down his front, he felt just how far he had got and decided that he needed to clear himself up. He couldnt do _that_ , he promised Alecks, but he needed to do something. Seeing some tissue, he showed some down there to catch whatever he continued to produce. It made him seem bigger, but he could deal with that. Banging his head on the cubicle wall, he spread his legs and tried to get his member in a more comfortable position. managing to do so, he then walked back into the resurant.  
"back eh?" Alecks said and smiled: looking at his profile as he sat.  
"Yes. That's much better." Chris sighed and continued to eat.  
As they ate,they exchanged glances lovingly.  
"What did you do?" Alecks asked.  
"Err...nothing.." Chris said and smiled.  
"I hope not..." she hissed and then moved her foot to his leg. "Because I want to."  
  
"So, home?" Chris siaid, a little drunk as they walked out of the resturant.  
"Yes. I will get a taxi as you cant drive." Alecks said and called for a cab.


	8. It's time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> contains imagery

The path’s stones crunched loudly underfoot as Chris and Alecks both walked up to the front door.   
Hearing the stones progressing louder towards them, their dogs barked loudly and jumped up at the door.   
“They’ve heard us.” Alecks smiled and held a fairly drowsy Chris closer to her.   
In reply, Chris gave a small smile and then waited as his wife unlocked it.  
After she had done so, she pushed it in such a way so the dogs couldn’t get out, meaning that as soon as Chris walked in, he was met with them.  
“Stop, stop!” Chris laughed as the two dogs pushed him over and licked his face.   
“Bed.” Alecks said and the two dogs let Chris go from their clutches and then walked into the kitchen to were there bed was. “You too.” She winked and helped him up.  
Chris beamed in reply and then began to walk upstairs to their bedroom. Whilst doing so, he saw Alecks leave him and g into the kitchen to where the dogs were.

As Chris took off his suit, he wondered to himself what was going to happen to him tonight; all this time she had been hinting about doing a specific action all day. He hoped that she would carry out her promise as he had been deprived for so long, the desperation for release was growing.   
Then, worry hit him; what if the boys were back? Putting on his dressing gown, he walked out of the bedroom and across the landing where the boy’s rooms would be. Whilst making this journey, Chris heard Alecks talking downstairs. Deciding not to listen, he then walked into the boy’s room. Opening their bedroom door, he saw that they had completely gone. Toys littered the floor and the occasional comic did too.   
Finding this gleeful, he then left the room and went back into the bedroom.   
Sighing in relief, he then got the rest of his pyjamas on; as he put on his shorts, he realised that he hadn’t felt any spikes of want from his groin recently and wondered whether his body had finally forgotten about what he had missed.   
Knowing Alecks would be down stairs a few more moments yet, he then examined himself; surprised how much want he needed; the tissue had preventing him from soaking himself completely. It was paining him by how much he had been deprived of sex and he simply said to himself “Just a few more hours to wait.”  


After a few minutes, Alecks walked into the bedroom to find Chris sitting up in bed; reading.   
“So, your reward.” Alecks said and locked the door behind her.   
Chris looked up from his book and found his wife swaying herself towards him in her dress.   
She stood in front of him and undressed herself, leaving a delay before putting on her nighty. She winked at him after she had done so and then walked closer to him.   
“Have you been a good boy Chrissy?” Alecks asked and got her face closer.   
“Yes.” Chris replied; feeling which he thought he’d lost coming back.  
Alecks pushed him down slowly with a kiss; identifying how much want he was feeling.   
“Well, I have something to tell you.” She said and sat on the bed in a space which Chris’s legs hadn’t taken up.   
“What?” Chris asked worried; excluding the feeling once again.   
“I am…on the pill…plus…I am wearing one.” She said; implying what she meant.   
“Why?” Chris asked again.  
She leaned over more to him, “So I am protected, I know that was one of your worries, so I did it for you.”  
“Without my consent.”  
“I know, I’m sorry.” Alecks said sadly and bowed her head. After a few moments, she then looked up at him and said, “But at least I can get you there.” After she had said that, she ripped the covers encasing Chris and revealed his body; one she hadn’t seen for a while.  
Alecks gave Chris a look which he had seen before, and did what she requested (took his shirt off). Seeing this skin exposed to the air, she sat on him and leant forward.   
“Come on…” Alecks said and kissed him: their tongues met in a rage and fought each other as they desperately tried to turn the other. After a few moments, alecks pulled away and sat back a little on Chris’s legs).   
“Alecks?” Chris asked and watched as she took off his shorts; revealing his boxers underneath.  
Evidence of how close Chris had been had seeped through them and evidence how he stopped it also became apparent.   
Making sure he was paying attention, she then ripped them off and revealed all of him.   
“Wow…” she moaned and pulled them off too. “You’re wet huh?”  
Air spiked Chris as the tissue was taken off; revealing him at his true hardness and he gave a pain expression at this feeling.   
“Well…you’ve been holding back a while huh?” she asked and leant down between his legs; teasing him.  
Chris nodded and continued to tense although it was difficult.   
“Hmm I see...” she said and watched Chris’s face; contorting to holding back and trying to forget. Without any warning, she took him in her mouth.  
Chris moaned loudly at the feeling which he was experiencing; oh what bliss. He hadn’t been able to do this for so long and now…  
She took him out briefly and let spit and precome fall from her mouth. She felt her own, and gave a wince for how far she had gone too. She looked over at her husband; feeling high as well as craving to release. ‘This time’, she thought ‘I don’t really have to do any of the running.’  
As she took him again, he felt as her tongue flicked at his head and made feelings of love much more prominent.   
Climax grew nearer and nearer; Alecks could tell by his breathing and the tensing which his legs were doing briefly.   
“Chrissy…” she whispered, allowing herself to drip spit and pree onto him.   
“What?” Chris managed to say; the feeling was literally so close.   
“Please…” she said and pumped him fast.  
Chris gave several large groans but continued to hold back.   
“I can’t…” Chris replied, feeling so high it was unbearable.   
“Come on.” Alecks said, quietly coming to herself.   
“I…” Chris began, but then realised he didn’t have a choice. Alecks replaced her mouth on him; waiting to feel it.  
After a large inhale, fireworks went off in his head and in no time at all, he released his load into her; grunting quietly to himself as the feeling was both exhausting yet pleasurable.  
She was surprised how long he had lasted; 5 minutes to reach it; not bad.   
“Well done.” She said after swallowing his seed. “Good boy.”  
Chris panted deeply, recovering from weeks of deprivation all in the space of ten short minutes.  
Alecks sat on Chris’s stomach and watched as he winded down; stroking his head. Watching, his face turn back to normal, she thought that she could do more for him.   
“Chrissy…” she whispered to his and rubbed herself lightly on his stomach.   
“What?” Chris asked and then realised his wife’s wetness.  
She sat up and tempted him; licking her lips and moving her hips seductively. Chris held her sides and stroked them, before muttering, “You want another round don’t you?”  
Alecks nodded and then lay on him; allowing them to make out again.  
This time, Alecks managed to grab Chris in such a way that she could swap the positions of the two of them.  
As Chris broke away from their tongues embrace, he held himself up on top of Alecks.   
“What..?” Chris was going to ask, but was then met with warm hands guiding him to her area.   
“You know what?” she said and gave a small wince as she put him in; his head feeling good inside her.   
“Alecks, I can’t…” Chris said and tried to pull himself out again.   
“Why? I told you its safe?” Alecks said and held onto him.   
“Yes I know that…” Chris began and closed his eyes as his wife caressed him again “But I am still scared.”   
“Please…trust me…nothing will happen.” She said and pulled him out of her. “Feel inside me.” She said and with that Chris did. Alecks held back moans as his fingers investigated her insides; pressing areas of sensitivity. After few minutes, Chris felt rubber. Pulling from her gently, he resumed his position on her.   
He replied with a simple, “Okay.”, before allowing Alecks to put him back in.   
As he slid inside her, he watched as her face contorted and was amazed at how easy she was to penetrate. He looked over at her; grasping onto the quilt below them.  
He did it twice more; feeling her insides.   
“Oh geez.” Chris said and preed in her.   
“Like it?” she managed to pant and felt high. “This was the best present I could give you.”  
“Yeah. Boy’s it the best.” Chris grunted and thrusted harder into her; his libido making him do so. Whilst thrusting into her, his slaps where disguised by their groaning. They met in a passionate kiss as he did so; Alecks egging Chris to go faster.   
But as climax was building in him, he stopped briefly.   
“Why?” Alecks panted and was close herself.   
“Cant….” Chris said and was tempted to pull out of her.   
“Please…” she moaned persuasively and then tempted him by touching herself.  
Chris pushed her hand away and then thrusted lightly into her.  
Again, after a few more moments, Chris felt even higher.   
“Oh God.” Chris said shakily and began to slow.   
“Chrissy no, continue.” Alecks begged “nothing will happen.”  
“I…I’m scared.” Chris said and thrusted lightly.   
“No need. You can feel my rubber huh?” Alecks said and made him go deeper inside her.  
Chris nodded and thrusted slower, face contorting to sex.   
“Come on Chrissy.” She whispered. “Come on big boy.”  
Chris gave a moan and geld back. He froze in positon as he didn’t want to do it anymore.   
“Please.” Alecks moaned lightly and kissed him on the cheek.  
Chris gave two panting inhaled and thrusted harder than before. After a few seconds, he stopped again, pained by how much he was holding back; throbbing with need of release.  
Alecks came over him and then managed to pant “Please, Chrissy, I did, now you.”  
Realising that she had done (and the sensation of it felt good), he then inhaled deeply and thrusted hard a few more times. As he did so, he remembered “nothing will happen.”  
Finally realising that he could release, he then cried out and came into her; getting deeper inside her as his hips dug into hers. Alecks held Chris’s body closer to her; making him release how much he had and feeling him as it went into her.  
“Good boy.” She said; recovering from sex herself.   
Chris fell on her in exhaustion and still hadn’t released all he could.   
Alecks pulled Chris out of her and left him asleep; feeling content a he usually would do after sex.  
Covering him back up and replacing his underwear, she looked at him again; asleep soundly almost like a child.   
She then decided to go to the bathroom to remove her ‘rubber’. As she did so and wrapped it in kitchen towel and put in in the bin, she sighed happily.  
Walking back into the bedroom and replacing her underwear, she then heard her mobile ring.   
“Hello?” she asked; up out of bed.   
“Hello?” a teenage girl’s voice said hoarsely.   
“Nakila? What’s wrong?”  
“Nothing. Did you tell the others?” She asked and coughed.   
“Yes. How are you keeping?”  
“Okay, my arms hurt still; how’s Chris?”  
“Oh.” Alecks said happily and looked over at him asleep “he’s happy.”  
“Good. I’m glad.” She said, “Well, goodbye.”  
“Bye. See you later.” Alecks replied and hung up.

 


	9. Next Morning

The next morning came quicker than Alecks had expected. As she got up out of bed, she glanced over at Chris. Chris was still asleep soundly on his half of the bed, the coveres covering him plesantly . Finally, there was some time to organise tonight. Putting on some pyjama under her nighty, she then checked her phone; 7:10 am. Sighing happily, she then patted herself on the back; she had performed well just as she thought she would. As she went to leave, she continued to check that her husband was asleep; making sure he didn’t wake up suddenly and make his way downstairs.   
Descending the stairs, Alecks heard the barking of their two dogs; wanting their  breakfast. They stayed behind the stable like door, watching their mother as she opened two cans  of dog food. Putting it in the bowl, she started to think about last night and wondered whether she seemed harsh; forcing Chris to have sex with her. Placing the bowls down, she allowed the dogs in who yapped happily before devouring the meat in front of them.  
Leaving the dogs behind and washing her hands, she walked into their living room. A box of decorations sat in the middle of the carpet and happily she began to hang them up on the wall.  
After a few minutes, she admired her work; birthday banners in their place and several balloons lines the floor. Alecks thought that Chris was simply a big kid and wanted balloons so they could play a balloon game which Alfie had learnt at a Christmas party once.  
Finding her efforts pleasing, she then returned to the kitchen to make herself and Chris breakfast. It was a good job that Alfie and Louis were round Chris' brother's house. Alecks mobile rang as she boiled a kettle to make tea. She answered it; knowing who it would be.  
“Hello.” Alecks said happily, getting two mugs from the cupboard.  
“Hello Alecks. How things going?” Chris’s brother said; the boys playing in the background.  
“Good. Chris is still asleep.” Alecks smiled in her voices and placed two tea bags in the cups.  
“Aah. How come?”  
“He’s exhausted.” She said embarrassed.  
“Aah. I see…” Chris’s brother replied and chuckled to himself. “Want to talk to your little ones then?”  
“Sure.” Alecks replied.  
“Hello.” A small voice said; her youngest.  
“Hello baby. How are you?”  
“I’m good mum.” Her youngest said and smiled with his voice.  
“Glad to hear. Do you have daddy’s present?”  
“Yes.” He said sweetly “we had to save it from the dogs though.”  
“That’s okay. What have you done with your uncle?” Alecks asked and made tea.  
After a few minutes discussing about the activities they had done, it was obvious that her sons were bored with talking.  
“When you coming back?” she asked her eldest.  
“Few minutes apparently. We will be coming in the car.” Her eldest replied and seemed very much in control.  
“Alright. Well text me wine you’re on the way back. Love you.” Alecks smiled and then hung up when she heard them reply.  
Taking their cups upstairs, Alecks thought about tonight and whether or not it was such a good idea. The girl had organized it herself, although she was ill. At first, alecks didn’t like her. But as time went on, she began to see that she was a pleasant person to talk to.

As she got into the bedroom, Chris was still asleep; deeply and stirred a little as he did so.  
Alecks placed his drink on the bedisde table and then sat next to him. She ran her hand under the covers and ttouched Chris' chest/  
With this single touch, he woke up and groaned happily.  
“Good morning.” She said and kissed his forehead.  
Chris groaned again and glanced up at his wife,  
“Had a good sleep?” Alecks asked; guessing what he would say.  
“Yes.” Chris replied; feeling surprisingly refreshed.  
As Alecks left the room, she smiled at her husband, "I will get you breakfast, take as long as you need to wake up."  
"alright." he said as she left.  
Chris then felt something. As he looked under the covers, he saw a clad erection laying there to greet him. He usually got these, but not as hard. He touched it slightly and automatically, his body told him to touch more.  
Realising that Alecks would be downstairs a little longer, he grasped himself. His head felt sticky and, as he pulled back, he felt it spike into him.  
"Oh god." Chris moaned to himself and pumped himself gently, taking care to touch his head soflty. A memory from last night came to him; his hands smelling of pre. As he went faster, he touched himself more and pushed his underware down his legs more. Occasioanlly, he stopped and listened for Alecks coming up the stairs; not wanting her to find him like this. Her moans filled his head and her wetness came back to him and he clenched himself with both hands. Lying his head back at the pillow, he touched his head lightly and squeezed himself; feeling her tightnes from last night as he pummeled into her.  
He felt as sex burned into his crotch; he was too far.  
he then decided to sit himself up; making sure he could catch it if he did too hard. Panfully, he chancged position and preed on the covers slightly.  
"Oh sh*t" chris gasped as he burned more. If Alecks noticed his pre, he would be in trouble.  
As he rubbed himself frantically, his pants became more and more frequent. He decided to take his underware off and lie back down in such a way so he could thrust himself.  
Thrusting, he imagined his wife, her groans comiong to his head as he went faster.  
Knowing for a fact he would be releasing soon, he tried to hold his grunts and groans in as he didnt want his wife knowing about his,' _Activities_ '  
Faster and faster still, his heart racing as fast as his hand, he felt him self began to tense with the amount he was holding back.  
Making whispers of noise, he then began to pant faster and he felt himself ready.  
"Oh...ohgod..." he said and inhaled deeply. With his final deepest inhale, he released. Oh the pleasure, what a great feeling. He stayed a while, feeling himself as he came on his hand. He glanced down and seemed embarassed almost with the amount he was producing.  
"Oh god..." he moaned to himslef and closed his eyes; growing relaxed as he released.

As Chris woke up again, he realised he had been asleep for half an hour. His hands and chest felt strange and as he examined them, he knew why.  
"Oh," chris said, still feeling a little high from his little ' _Activity'_.  
He looked around for something to clear himself up with. Nothing. There was nothing he could use immendiately infront of him.  
Realising the best place to go, he sat himself up, making sure nothing would go onto the covers or sheets as he moved.  
********************************************************************************************************************************


End file.
